


Блуждая во тьме

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020
Summary: Ник попал под действие горлодёра и никак не может прийти в себя.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Блуждая во тьме

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках квиза.
> 
> Автор - [Zelievarvar](https://ficbook.net/authors/4135622), бета - [Hiriden](https://ficbook.net/authors/125251)

В медицинской лаборатории за стеклом метался озверевший лис. Зрачки хищно сузились, пасть распахнулась, обнажая клыки, когти скрежетали о гладкий пол. Это было первобытное дикое животное, внушающее подлинный ужас.  
Джуди было больно видеть Ника таким, но она все равно каждый вечер приходила к нему. Она пыталась разговаривать с ним, но в ответ получала лишь глухое рычание.  
— Мы делаем все, что в наших силах, — говорили врачи. К сожалению, некоторые пациенты хуже других выходили из тяжкого помешательства, которое вызывало растение, в народе именуемое горлодёром.

Вязкая всепоглощающая тьма бессознательного. В глубине души Ник осознавал, что так быть не должно, но запахи, звериные неконтролируемые эмоции и инстинкты душили голос разума. Ник точно блуждал в темном лабиринте. Он метался по коридорам, бился о стены, но мрак не давал ему найти выход.  
"Кто-нибудь, спасите меня", — в подсознании молил он, когда тело его кидалось на стекло и яростно рычало.  
Казалось, это безнадежное скитание в темном лабиринте будет длиться вечно, но однажды в темноте замаячил огонёк. Маленький, вдали, такой, что легко можно подумать — померещилось. Но чем больше он шел на него, тем ярче, больше, ближе он становился. Огонек вел его, и звуки во тьме становились все четче, все внятнее. И вот он вынырнул из мрака и первым, что он услышал, было:  
— Ник! — любимая мордочка с беспокойством смотрела на него.  
— Джуди, — произнес он имя той, что вывела его из тьмы.


End file.
